Forum:Gray Wood
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is TheFlyingFoot Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. From a young age Gray has been obsessed with gaming. He played video games all day. Gray would trap himself inside of his room and play video games all day. His parents weren't the nicest of all parents. They couldn't care, they thought he was a failure as a son. Gray made no friends, and he barely even seen the light of day. Even at school, he would just be on his phone even in classes. His parents had enough of the technology madness and took the video games away from him. This was the first time he abilities were ever used. He summoned a Kamek from the Mario Video Games. The Kamek managed to steal back the video games and give them back to Gray. That was the first time his abilities was used. The second time, the town's bully was insulting Gray. Gray managed to whack the bully with a giant hammer but later Gray collapsed. Gray used these new found powers to help teach a lesson to all nasty people in the area. His parents were shocked with his powers and went to extreme measures to contain Gray. Like that helped, Gray managed to break out and was approached by Xavier's School. Who managed to convince him to join. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Gray is addicted to video games and barely lifts his eyes away for one second. He isn't very sociable nor very active. Gray is weak with out his powers and would probably cry in the corner of the room but his powers has given him bravery to stand up to people. From time to time Gray can be rude and boastful. He boasts about his powers a lot. Gray is protective of his games and would scream and shout if you ever took it away from him. Once you get to know Gray, he can be very chatty. Gray is gulliable, careless, clumsy. Gray is also secretive. He can be nice when he needs to be. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Xavier's School? Xavier's School Is your character an Adult or a Student Student Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Gray can interact with the world as if it was a video game. He can use abilities that are found inside video games for himself (e.g Mario Abilities, Create Blocks from Minecraft, Receive Guns, Use Magic Powers). He has the ability to summon a game character to help him (E.G, Minions from Mario, Soliders). ''' OOC: As these powers could be dangerous and over powerful. Everything he summons drains energy out of Gray. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? '''Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? At least every 2 days at the moment. Probably Once a Day If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: UTC Category:Confirmed Category:Confirmation